


the rhythm in them

by quantumoddity



Series: Touch Me [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Love, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vacation, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smiling with a mix of love and reverence, Alex kissed her deeply, his hands cradling her jaw.<br/>“Trust me,” he murmured.</p>
<p>A summer weekend at the Schuyler's lake house. It's been a long day and Alex and Eliza are finally alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rhythm in them

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of my little series of short smutty Alex/Eliza fics because I just want them to be happy and satisfied. Hope you enjoy, kudos/comments are just amazing and would be greatly appreciated

Alexander Hamilton’s inability to sit still was a nightmare on long car journeys. But his taste in pretty bad but very sing-along-able music made up for it.

He and Eliza were both crying with laughter at his failed attempt to hit the high notes at the end of Living on a Prayer as their car sped through the forest towards the Schulyer family’s lake house to spend a June weekend with her family. The work and stress of finals was far behind them, the sun was shining and they had each other. It was hard not to smile.

Even the fact that they were late couldn’t dampen Eliza’s spirits, despite what her mother was going to say when they got there. It was for a good reason after all; Alex had just looked so goddamn good after he got out of the shower, she hadn’t been able to resist pinning him against the wall. Which of course had required another shower. And of course Eliza had followed him into the shower. And just like that, they were late.

“Is your mom going to mind?” Alex asked, once he’d caught his breath after laughing hard at the break in his voice that had sounded something like a duckling getting stepped on.

“No, I’m the well behaved one,” Eliza replied dismissively, though with a slightly exhausted sigh, “I’ve banked a lot of points with her over the years, she can let me be forty five minutes late.”

“Right,” Alex nodded with a sympathetically crooked smile, “I mean, I know we’ve done the whole awkward introductions but I still feel like I’m on thin ice with her. She looks at me the way Angelica does, like if I put one foot wrong with you she’ll skin me.”

He gave a theatrically exaggerated shudder, making Eliza giggle.

“They’re just protective,” she explained, pulling her knees up to her chest and leaning against the glass so all she could see was the smudges of green and blue as the world raced past, like an abstract painting rather than anything real.

“Actually,” she sighed, remembering something she’d meant to bring up before now, “That remind me, you might need to be on extra good behaviour this weekend. It’s kind of close quarters at the lake house and, um, the walls are pretty thin? So we might need to cool off a bit, just for a few days.”

Alex looked horror struck for a moment but he quickly covered it up, “Okay, yeah. Sure. I get it.”

“Honestly, if there was enough space and if I hadn’t put my foot down about you not sleeping on the couch, we wouldn’t even be in the same room. Sorry, it’s just she’s _really_ protective.”

“I can see that,” he said grimly. But then his expression changed, like he’d had an idea.

“So protective that she’d mind you being…maybe…an hour late?” he asked a little coyly.

Eliza raised her eyebrows. She knew when he was up to something and when it was something she was going to enjoy. “Maybe. Why?”

“Well, its just there’s no other cars on this road. If we’re on borrowed time, then I was thinking we could pull over for a bit and-”

She didn’t even give him the chance to finish his sentence, “Do it. Now.”

 

It had been a pretty good day, Eliza thought, all things considered. Her limbs were aching a little and she had grit from the lake all over her skin but she couldn’t complain. Alex had been as charismatic and courteous as ever with her parents and she loved being back with her sisters, everything just seemed easier when they were around. Plus, with her sat on Alex’s shoulders, the two of them had easily vanquished Peggy and Angelica, sending the former toppling off the latter’s shoulders and into the water. They’d have bragging rights on that one for quite a while.

As Eliza had been leaning against a tree in the shade, Alex’s head in her lap as she’d made him a daisy crown that he’d then dutifully wear around his head for the rest of the day, even at dinner, she’d thought that her life couldn’t get much better than this.

The warm day had quickly turned into a surprisingly cold night and after a significant amount of wine and slightly more political conversation than maybe a normal family would engage in, they’d decided to turn in. Eliza had caught the look Catherine had thrown to Phillip as she and Alex had departed arm in arm towards their bedroom. But she was determined not to let it bother her. It had taken her weeks of barter and persuasion to convince her mother that it was ridiculous to make the Schuyler sisters share a two-person bedroom, that she and Alex had been going out for nearly a year, that there wouldn’t be any funny business. It really was only because of Eliza’s perfect track record (especially in comparison to her sisters who’d turned rebellion into a competitive sport) that Peggy wasn’t currently sleeping on an air mattress.

“So this is how rich people live, huh?” Alex mused jokingly as he flopped back onto the bed, setting off a symphony of bedsprings, “Downton Abbey had it spot on.”

“Shut up,” Eliza groaned, well used to his gentle jibes by now. She gave him a sardonic look as she began wriggling out of her sundress to put her pyjamas on, “You just watched my sisters bet on who could balance an after dinner mint on their forehead and wiggle it into their mouth the fastest. How can you say that?”

Alex snorted, “Yeah…Neither of them could beat me though.”

She made sure to wait and roll her eyes at him before pulling her dress over head, just so he definitely noticed.

In a moment she was standing there in her underwear and Alex’s eyes widened, a soft groan of appreciation escaping his clenched teeth. Her skin had been darkened just a little by the sun, her shoulders blushed pink; her hair was frizzed by lake water so it stood around her gentle face in a dark cloud and her eyes were shining brightly with wine and interest.

“You are gorgeous,” he sighed longingly, sitting up and resting his chin in his hands as he leaned towards her.

Eliza’s teeth closed gently on her bottom lip, her arms folding herself in a restraining hug.

“Remember what I said…” she began, half heartedly trying to sound firm when it was becoming increasingly clear where this was going.

“We can try and just be quiet…” Alex wheedled, shifting onto his hands and knees and slowly moving towards her.

“We both know I am anything but quiet!” Eliza protested, truthfully, despite the fact that she was drifting towards the edge of the bed, towards him, just as he was moving towards her.

“Hey,” Alex soothed, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her hips, pulling her close. He reached over and, from the table just behind her, snatched the daisy chain she’d woven for him that afternoon. Straightening up, he swept it onto Eliza’s head, crowning her with flowers like Ophelia in the Millais painting that he knew was her favourite. Smiling with a mix of love and reverence, Alex kissed her deeply, his hands cradling her jaw.

“Trust me,” he murmured in a smoky voice as they pulled away, “I’ll take care of you.”

“Okay,” she whimpered, her eyes huge and a besotted blush creeping into her cheeks.

 

He pulled her onto the bed, leading her confidently to the corner where the bed met the wall, so she’d have something to brace against. With the wood at her back and the way the low light caught in Alex’s dark eyes, the heat in his crooked smile, she felt her heartbeat accelerate. His gaze swept over her, seeing so much more that just her skin, looking within her to see what she wanted from him, reading and knowing her like she was a book. A book he’d read often and well but still found excitement and interest in. Eliza held herself in anticipation, happy to let him take charge this time.

He was as hungry as she was and couldn’t sustain the tension for long. Eliza scooted up the wall a little so Alex could slide her underwear off, leaving his hands cupping her ass a little longer than was strictly necessary, digging his nails in ever so slightly, his smile purely indecent. They kissed again as he removed her bra, his tongue and hands and breathy descriptions of her beauty and how desperate he was for her ensuring that she was wet and ready for what he had in mind next.

With a decisive and excited nod, he knelt in front of her, gently pushing her legs apart and bending down. Eliza whined low in her throat.

“Alex…I can’t, I’m not going to be able to stay-“

He shushed her with a long, precise finger inside her, dragged slowly from the bottom of her vulva to the top, to flicker agonisingly on her clit. The words died in her throat, turning into a noiseless gasp of delight as a shiver ran the full length of her spine.

“Trust me,” he murmured again, lifting his head to press a quick, hot kiss on her forehead, “It’ll all be fine.”

Eliza melted instantly. No matter what happened, she would always trust Alexander, her love, her anchor.

Oh, what the hell.

She surrendered, resting her head back against the wall, lifting one hand and knotting her fingers in his long, soft hair as she gently pushed him back down. His low chuckle was enough to make her shiver again. She bit down on her bottom lip, determined to stay as quiet as possible.

Eliza knew that her boyfriend’s head was big enough as it was so she didn’t like to admit he was good at too many things. But she had to bow down to his undeniable talent for cunnilingus. About that, she showed her appreciation loudly and often.

His hands settled on her thighs, his thumbs gently kneading. He started by teasing her, flickering the tip of his tongue against her wet warmth, darting into her but not lingering or pressing like he knew she wanted. Eliza growled, her chest heaving with desperate breaths, thrusting her hips towards him in silent begging.

But Alex was playing dirty, pulling her to the edge but always dancing back. Eliza moaned and gasped in a combination of frustration and ecstasy, the sound echoing off the walls. He resurfaced, grinning in exasperation.

“Eliza!” he hissed, “Keep it down!”

She spluttered at him indignantly, struggling to speak with her teeth gritted and her whole body trembling with tension, “H-how the hell…am I supposed to… _keep it down_ when you’re d-doing… _that_!”

Alex’s expression was half smug, half nervous, “Okay but-“

“But nothing!” Eliza growled, reaching down and putting a hand under her chin, lifting it so she could glare into his eyes, “You shut up and get back to doing _that_ or I’ll finish myself!”

Alex flinched with a small whine though his eyes were sparkling with excitement about the turn things had taken. He couldn’t resist giving her a swift kiss before obediently bending back down with a hungry smile.

Eliza tried, she really did, but the instant Alex’s tongue found her, tracing wide, sweeping circles between her lips, adding just the right amount of pressure in the right places, she lost all control. There was a reason the way to get Eliza to do absolutely anything, even getting up before half six or doing the dishes when it wasn’t her turn, was oral sex.

As Alex kissed her clit, she arched her back and gave a shriek that rattled the old glass in the windowpane. Alex winced and his hand left her thigh, snaking upwards to cover her mouth. Eliza was going to protest but she quickly stopped caring as she felt his teeth graze her and she stopped caring about anything else. It was an okay idea, actually.

Alex found a rhythm, an alternating pattern of kissing, flickering, nudging with his nose, grazing, sucking that quickly had Eliza racing towards orgasm. Her breath was hot and wet against his palm as he held back the tide of her delighted screams and yelps; the sounds, even muffled, like the most divine prayers to in his ears. His head burrowed between her legs and she bent over him. One hand tangled in his hair, the other clawing at his back while her legs snaked around his waist, anchoring him against her.

“Yes, Alex, just like that, yes, ye-ah! God, I love you, I love you, _I love you, I love you_ -“

Eliza saw herself teetering over the edge of a lake, so close to falling, to plummeting but then Alex swept over her one last time and it was done. She’d fallen, crashed through the surface, the waters had closed over her head and the whole world slowed with a feeling of weightlessness and a ringing in her ears.

 

It was a few moments before she could see again, before she was aware of anything else other than the indescribable warmth rolling through her body. She was face to face with Alex who was panting but grinning happily. He took his hand off of her mouth, and gently cradled her face, his expression soft.

“You beautiful thing,” he murmured lovingly, adjusting the daisy crown that was still nestled in her dark hair, “You beautiful, beautiful thing.”

Eliza opened her mouth to say something mildly snarky but with an undercurrent of sentimentality that would show how much she loved him but something else fell from her lips.

“I don’t deserve you,” she sighed, her voice hoarse.

Alex stopped, his eyebrows rising, completely stunned. He couldn’t say anything for a long, long time.

“I…Eliza don’t say that,” he stammered, “That’s not true. If anything…”

He thought he might cry. To have Eliza say those words to him, Eliza who he thought the world of. The idea that he’d be worthy of her, let alone beyond that, was a miracle.

She pulled him towards her, shifting a little so he could rest his head against her chest and feel her heartbeat like the soft rhythm of rain against glass. There was the feeling that they’d stumbled upon something that might unravel if they pulled at it too hard. So they left it alone.

“I love you, Eliza,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I love you too,” she replied earnestly, stroking his hair.

That was enough.

They spent a while in happy silence, just enjoying each other, but of course Alex had to open his mouth. Eliza had come to the quiet conclusion that if he stopped talking he’d die, the way sharks were supposed to die if they stopped swimming.

“Think we’ll get some weird looks over breakfast?” he asked, half joking, half genuinely concerned.

“Honestly I’m past caring,” Eliza snorted, “That was worth it.”

She couldn’t see his face but she correctly guessed that he was beaming with pride. All of a sudden, he was past caring too.

“Seeing as I did a good job,” Alex asked hopefully, raising his head so he could nod towards the book she’d brought with her, resting on the nightstand “Would you mind reading to me? Just for a while?”

Eliza smiled, “Of course.”

And so she read Shakespeare’s sonnets to him, her low, melodious voice easing the aches in his heart, making those weights he always seemed to be carrying around with him feel lighter. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, happier than either of them could remember being.

And there were a few awkward looks in the morning as well as a high five from Peggy that she only explained by waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

But Alex was right. It was all fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr if you want to chat, quantum-oddity


End file.
